


battleground

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	battleground

The SmackDown locker room wasn’t where Randy had wanted to be for the triple threat match. It had been months since he was in the same state as Dean- he wasn’t going to add any unnecessary distance. So, he stood by the curtain to wish the boys luck. Wishing it to Seth was a little less painful than Roman but he didn’t want a mid-match rewrite and have the blond lose the title. He smiled as Retaliation hit the speakers. “Don’t lose this.” The gold was tapped on roughly. “I’ll see ya later.”

He couldn’t see everything from where he was but it was a much better seat than back in Missouri. As the match went on, Brian asked why he wasn’t soaking up the TV time with the rest of the split rosters. He knew the man had been joking about the Viper’s huge frame making the group look bigger. “Compete with John for the center? I’d rather be hidden.” The conversation didn’t last too long before the chaos started. However, it wasn’t in the ring; that was suppose to happen. Instead, it was backstage about how the feed ran late. The Network had been a genius idea though the idea was as far as it went. A year later, it was better but their was still a few kinks to it.

Once the feed was fixed and the match was over, he saw the mob walking towards him. Of course Cena had been leading them. “You coming, Rand?” Was the only thing he heard from his friend before the handful of people turned into the rest of Tuesday night’s talent. He wanted to be have a moment alone with Dean. Returning and retaining deserved a special celebration. They couldn’t have made it easy on him.

He figured they weren’t coming back anytime soon so he pushed the curtain and walked down the ramp. Thankfully, the cameras were clearly all still focused on Ambrose. The Viper liked some attention but the kid had earned the spotlight for a little longer and he understood that. Unlike Daniel, who was trying to make the night about him and the YES chant. Stepping between the ropes, Randy towered over the cluster to stay towards the back until the audience thinned out. The ring began to clear and Dean was back on his feet. Dean looked at the other. “Gonna congratulate me right?” Without missing a beat, Randy smirked. “Only if you’re gonna welcome me back correctly.”


End file.
